


Live Long and Prosper

by NikitaSunshine



Category: Homeland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikitaSunshine/pseuds/NikitaSunshine
Summary: She’s been recruiting this asset for months now. He could be the missing piece to lock in the whole conspiracy. The culmination of her life’s work of late. And it’s happening today. She looks around at the families in the park. So unsuspecting, so unaware of the hidden threats. Unaware of how she’s about to save them all.





	Live Long and Prosper

It’s late summer, New York City. Carrie’s walking in the park. Or rather, standing conspicuously in spite of herself on a street corner, where she’s been for a few hours now. Beige colored pantsuit, crossbody bag- her best friend- swung over her right shoulder. She touches the satchel, assuring herself that her gun is still there. Pushes the earpiece more firmly into place.

She’s been recruiting this asset for months now. He could be the missing piece to lock in the whole conspiracy. The culmination of her life’s work of late. And it’s happening today. She looks around at the families in the park. So unsuspecting, so unaware of the hidden threats. Unaware of how she’s about to save them all. Carrie doesn’t mind what she does for a living. It’s her life’s calling; she prides herself in it. And even after all she’s lost, everything she’s sacrificed, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

It’s hot and humid. She’s sweating under her cheap polyester suit. She’s hungry, her feet hurt, and she’s desperately in need of coffee. 

“Carrie,” her earpiece screams out. “Give it up. He’s not going to show.”

“Just give it a little more time,” she says, nodding her head repeatedly, quickly, even though she knows he can’t see her. “Believe me. I know this guy. He’s coming.”

And then, she sees him approaching. She knows it’s him right away. He seems completely out of place. He’s walking straight towards her, but also watching his back. Behind dark glasses, constantly scanning the environment for something he knows is there but just hasn’t yet seen. Looking nervous, unsure. She sees the straps of what looks to be a heavy backpack. Walking with a slight burden, a small limp. Yeah, she knows this guy. This is her man.

“I marked him,” she says into the earpiece with a rush of adrenaline. This is what she lives for. “I’m going in.”

They walk towards each other. But as they get closer, she stops, even takes a few steps back. His features are coming into view. She _knows_ this guy. Tall. Dark hair. Alert, squinting, scanning. Tan, as if he’s been in the sun longer than he’s used to. Thin, but healthy. He lifts his sunglasses off his face and onto the top of his head. Impossibly bright eyes, even when he looks concerned. He’s looking right at her. But she realizes he’s looking through her.

She hears a high-pitched shriek, and they both turn to their side. She looks back at him, and the picture has changed. In his backpack is a sleeping baby. Sun hat protecting his tender skin, resting his head on his father’s back, fingers in a slight curl on his right shoulder. This man that she knows is crouching down carefully, his hands on his thighs, smiling now off into the distance.

She hears the squeal again as a toddler comes into view, laughing, pigtails bobbing behind her. Running towards the man, her arms stretched wide. She jumps into his embrace as his arms wrap around her tightly, both laughing now. He pulls her up with him into a standing position. Impossibly, the extra weight makes his load seem even lighter. 

He kisses her forehead, and looks again into the distance. A woman is approaching. She’s on the short side, with shiny, dark hair drawn up into a bun on the top of her head. She’s also tan, cheeks flushed with color, thin but healthy. She smiles with a light smirk, shaking her head at him in a playfully teasing manner, hands planted firmly on her waist. She’s saying something to him and he laughs. He shakes his head back at her.

Carrie watches them come together as he shifts the toddler to his left side. The woman puts her left arm on his right shoulder, stands on tiptoe. He put his right arm on her left hip, pulling her closer. She plants a kiss, right on his mouth, firm and just past quickly, just shy of lingering. Calm, assured, blissful. She pulls away and he looks around again, a little embarrassed but content, and also, proud.

The voice in the earpiece suddenly bleats in her ear again. “Carrie, what’s your status?”

The pair turn in unison, walking away from her, still talking and laughing. As they blend into the surroundings, she sees his right arm settle around her shoulder, her left hand reaching into the right rear pocket of his jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> For Mr elim. Thank you for letting us borrow your wife.


End file.
